In the current telecommunications environment, it is not uncommon for a call to be routed over multiple telecommunication service provider networks. Because of regulatory mandates regarding telecommunication services, there is a distinction between so-called local telecommunication services and long distance telecommunication services. As such, a call carried from one region of the country (e.g., New York City) to another region of the country (e.g., San Francisco) is currently typically routed over two distinct local telecommunication carriers' networks (e.g., Verizon Communications Inc. and SBC Communications, Inc.) and a long distance telecommunication carrier's network (e.g., AT&T Corp.).
Local service has traditionally been provided primarily by a Regional Bell Operating Company (RBOC). As indicated by the name, these companies typically operate in a particular geographical region of the country and provide telecommunication services in that area. In particular, the RBOCs typically operate the central offices and switches that connect directly to the end user (e.g., the lines to the telephone of the calling and called parties).
Long distance telecommunication operators (e.g., AT&T Corp., Sprint Corp., etc.) provide the switches that carry a call from one RBOC to another. Typically the calls are carried over a particular long distance communication network based on a caller's subscription to a particular long distance carrier or selection of a carrier for a particular call (e.g., prepaid cards or calling cards).
Because calls tend to travel over multiple carriers' communication networks in order to reach a particular destination, billing treatment becomes very complicated. From a caller's perspective, calls that remain in an RBOC's network are billed by the RBOC. Calls that are routed over a long distance carrier's network are billed by the long distance carrier. However, a carrier that must use another carrier's network for partial routing of a call typically must pay access charges to that carrier. These charges can significantly add to the long distance billing carrier's cost for routing the call.
While many telecommunication carriers strive to have a fully comprehensive end-to-end network, such realizations are not usually feasible due to the necessary cost and infrastructure requirements. Such costs inhibit a service provider's ability to provide preferential billing arrangements. There is a need for a calling solution in which a single carrier can carry calls through multiple geographic regions and provide preferential billing rates for those calls.